New Life and Deadly Decisions
by DreamArcher99
Summary: This story is about a half-demon named Kiana who is special so special that it leads people in the InuYasha group to do things they never thought they would do. They get new allies and new enemies and very suspenseful events. OC/?. Guess who will be her mate.
1. Destined Incident

This is a fanfiction of InuYasha plot made by me but I don't own InuYasha I hope you like

**Destined Incident**

Kagome's POV

It was a nice day Shippo was playing around with Kirara and Sango was with Kaede and Miroku well who knows where he was at. It was starting to get dark and I hadn't seen InuYasha all day, I didn't want to leave Sango and the rest just in case so she stayed.

Same time 3 days later

"You guys we have to leave." I said during our nightly fire dinner. "Why what's wrong?" Shippo asked. I was shocked by how everyone seemed so calm.

"Have you not noticed that InuYasha has been gone for three days I'm getting worried."

"No worries Kagome, InuYasha informed me that he would be back in about three days he'll be back probably in the morning." Miroku said

I wasn't sure but I had to trust Miroku then I heard a rustle and I grabbed my bow and out came InuYasha with sacks and an injured Koga limping behind him with cuts and deep gashes all over. Then he went unconscious I ran up and grabbed Koga before he fell face front and dragged him into Kaede's hut and InuYasha came in with the sack and showed me some herbs. "What happened to him?" I asked

"Kagura ambushed him he was defenseless and for some reason no matter where he ran to she was there she was faster than ever. I knew I had to help him or else you would've killed me."

"We should move him to a bigger hut, InuYasha grab him and be careful.'

"Yeah whatever."

So I went and found a hut that was big enough for Koga to be held and for me to stay along with the herbs and the sacks InuYasha had and placed them down and put out the herbs again and InuYasha came with Koga dragging him. "Be careful he's injured InuYasha." I told him

"Shut-up."

Then he dropped Koga making him to knock his head on the floor of the hut. "Ow, damn it what happened?" Koga exclaimed

"Oh, InuYasha uh, dropped you on your head."

"Damn you mutt face."

"Oh shutup you're too injured to even do anything so don't try unless you want to die."

"InuYasha SIT!" I exclaimed

"What the hell was that for?"

"You hurt Koga even more than he is now."

"Thank you my sweet Kagome." Koga said weakly

"Koga just get some rest I have some herbs InuYasha got and you'll be bed ridden for a while."

"Ok, but I have to go or I might lose her." He said

"Lose, lose who." I asked but he had gone unconscious

So InuYasha because he became jealous seeing me tend to Koga wounds.

2 weeks later

With InuYasha

"I can't believe that damn wolf still isn't healed. "I complained

"Well from your description it seems that Naraku probably has gotten a new creation that can mirror people and can bring as many people as they want." Miroku said

"By the way where are Sango and Shippo?"

"Sango is with Kagome checking on Koga and Shippo is with Lady Kaede."

Then this wind kicked up and then I sensed a demonic aura and smelled Naraku. "Someone is coming Miroku get ready." Then I heard Kagome scream and saw a hurricane hit the hut she was in. "Kagome!

"Running away already InuYasha I thought you were going to fight me at least." Kagura said behind me

"Damn you Kagura. Miroku go check on them."

"Right."

"You're not going anywhere monk. Dance of Blades!"

I deflected the attack with my Tessaiga and told Miroku, "Go ahead I'll take care of her."

"Not today InuYasha, you better go and check on your little friend."

I thought, _"Damn you Kagura, for your sake Kagome is okay."_

With Miroku

"Sango, Kagome!" All I saw was the rubble of the hut. I started to move it away and saw Sango and Kirara bruised a lot unconscious, and then I found Koga and some of his wounds that seemed about to be changed opened again. Then Kagome came gasping out of it and it seemed that she was untouched. Then InuYasha came up and said, "Kagome are okay, wait you aren't hurt."

"I thought I was dead something stabbed me in the heart." She said

"Well at least you're ok gaah."

InuYasha got hurt from out of nowhere and blood splatter everywhere and Kagome held on her chest and it started to glow red.


	2. Changes and Secrets

The next chapter of New Life and Deadly Decisions hope you like and all the secrets are answer. And 'Her' is revealed

**InuYasha the Human, Kagome the Half-Breed, and Kiana the Wolf Demon**

_With Kagome_

I thought, _"What is happening I think I'm going to be sick." _I looked at InuYasha and he was hunched over and the only thing that was holding him up Tessaiga. Then I saw InuYashas' hair change from white to black. "InuYasha you hair, it's changed to black." I said. "What?" InuYasha held up his hair to see and I was very confused because it wasn't the night of the new moon.

"How is this possibl… Kagome?" Miroku said "What, Miroku what's wrong." I asked

InuYasha had this shocked face and said, "Kagome you, you have dog ears and your hair is longer." I didn't feel different but I knew I had to trust them then I heard Sango groan, then I heard Koga mumbled something. Then I moved away the rubble from Sango and Koga then officially heard Koga say, "Kiana." I was about to ask Koga if he could who Kiana was then I heard from somewhere a voice, "Koga!"

Then I saw this girl with black hair, violet eyes, black wolf ears, black wolf tail, purple kimono, a white neko, and two katanas. Then the girl ran over to Koga lifted him up and said, "Oh, Koga I knew I should have come sooner you wouldn't be in such a worse state." Then she looked at his wounds that had opened again and were bleeding badly in horror. Then Koga finally said, "Kiana its okay it's my fault for not finding you sooner when we got separated." Then Miroku moved away the rubble and got Sango out and saw that she wasn't hurt really bad but was still unconscious, but then woke up. "Thank you Miroku-." Then I saw that Miroku was groping her again. Then Sango still weak was able to slap him I guess it's like instinct, then she mumbled, "Damn, pervert." Then InuYasha said, "Can someone tell me who _she _is."

"Show respect this is my fiancée Kiana, Kagome when you heard me say _her_, Kiana is her, she was my first love." Koga said the groaned and held his stomach and I saw that his wound had opened and was bleeding badly. So I got Koga up with the help of Kiana and got to another hut and then I went to get the supplies and helped with everyone else heal.

_5 weeks later_

_With Kiana_

I can't believe that we stayed, even after Koga healed he stayed saying something about it being his fault that the village was attacked. It seemed that Kimiko (My neko) seemed to like to hang out with Kirara Sango's neko, found out InuYasha is still ticked he's a human, Kagome's still getting used to being a half-demon, I found that Miroku is a pervert and he groped me and asked me to bare his children but Koga beat him senseless, and Shippo is the cutest little boy ever but can be very mouthy around InuYasha. I just wish I could tell them everything and I haven't even told Koga he'd be so upset.

Then I held my onto my mother's pendant that she gave me a crescent moon combined with the rest of the moon. I haven't used my power since I was attacked and when I lost my father.

_Flashback_

"_Kiana keep going, I'll meet you on the other side, go find my friend Inu no Taishō he'll help you out. He'll make you feel like you're normal; he has a son just like you." I wanted to say more but then a sword came through my fathers' chest and he was injured already so I knew he was going to die._

"_Daddy! Daddy, daddy get up please, please get up!" I yelled I was on the ground crying with my fathers' blood on my hand and a shadow came over me I looked up and saw a man dressed in all black and it blocked his face then he said, "Looks like she did bare a child I guess I sadly have to kill off the only thing that remains of Satomi."_

_I backed up and backed into a tree and the man came towards me, then he raised his sword and I knew I was going to die. But then a boy my age (7) came up and kicked the man into the river next to us. He wanted to kill me so he threw his sword and he wasn't going to miss so I threw my hand up not knowing what would happen. Then all I heard was the man screaming and he came up and his face was scorched. Then the boy looked at me shocked and said, "You okay, and how did you do that?" _

"_Yeah I'm fine thanks, and what did I do first of all."_

"_I don't know all I saw was fire and you scorched the guys face and melted his sword."_

"_Kiana… Kiana come here I want to give you the last thing of you mother had." My father said, then he held out my mother's necklace and his necklace and I grabbed his necklace and felt my father go limp "No, no, No!" I screamed. _

_Then the boy said, "I'm sorry about your father."_

"_What's your name?" I said trying to keep myself from crying._

"_Koga and you can cry I mean your father just died."_

"_Thank you and do you know where Inu no Taishō is."_

"_Oh I guess since you've lived in the continent all your life you haven't heard that he died six years ago."_

"_Oh, then can I live with you."_

"_Sure, Kiana."_

_**4 Years Later**_

"_Koga get back here you bastard!" I yelled as Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku ran away with the food and herbs I gathered."_

"_Never, you have to catch me first Kiana." He ran and jumped in a tree as Ginta and Hakkaku separated._

_I ran up to the tree and held up my finger and saw Koga eat some of the apples that I took care of for weeks on end. "Koga get down here right now or I swear I will burn this damn tree down!"_

"_How?" Koga said mockingly. So the finger that was up caught on fire and I put it at the bottom of the tree. "Wha…what are you doing are trying to kill me." He asked _

"_Yes, do you know how long it took me to get those?" Then Koga jumped almost close to my face and said, "You fell for it Ginta and Hakkaku ran off with it their headed towards the den because I have to tell you something."_

"_What?" I said calmed now_

"_Ever since I saw you that day I thought you were beautiful and well… I love you." He confessed_

"_I love you too Koga ever since you saved." I said blushing_

_Then Koga grabbed my chin and said, "Then, kiss me." _

_So I leaned closer and kissed him._

_End of Flashback_

_With Naraku_

"So you've found her and she's in the village." I asked

"Yes Naraku, Sesshomaru is near and Kagome is there too." Kagura said

"Go and get the girl traveling with Sesshomaru." I demanded

Then Kagura left and I thought, '_I have been following since I found out what she is she is strong even though she is a half-demon._

**Hope you like thi**s **suspenseful chapter** **the next one will be very, very interesting.**


	3. Narakus' Plan Fulfilled

**The next chapter is here I loved writing this and it shows a lot about how caring Kiana is and Naraku's plan. I know this is going by fast but it will go slower after this chapter or the next one. The new kids are from InuYasha Movie 4 and one is in the series for a couple of episodes.**

**Naraku's Plan Fulfilled**

_With Koga_

I was walking with Kiana and she was as beautiful as ever she had just braided her hair and finally Kimiko wasn't following us. But then we heard shuffling in the background and before I could say anything she was already running toward the noise with one of her katanas unsheathed and I ran toward her and she jumped over a bush and there were seven kids, a girl with blue hair, a girl with fish ears, a boy with orange hair with green hair under, a boy with green hair and orange hair under, a girl with brown hair, a boy with purple hair and goat horns, and a girl with white hair.

Then Kiana said, "Asagi!" like she knew one of them and all of the kids jumped up and hugged her and then Kiana said, "I know you are confused Koga but I know them one day because they were being chased by demons because they are half-demons so I helped them out. So anyways this is Ai she is a half fish demon," she pointed to the girl with fish ears, "Asagi she is the oldest sister of Ai," she pointed to girl with blue hair, "Dai and Roku as you can see they are twins but you can tell them apart," she pointed to the boy with orange hair and green hair and then to the boy with green hair and orange "and they are lizard half demons, "Moegi is a bird half demon," she pointed to the girl with the brown hair girl, "Shion and Shiori and Shion is a goat half demon and Shiori is a bat half demon." She pointed to the boy with purple hair and goat horns and a then the girl with white.

"Anyway who is this dork?" Roku said

"Roku!" Kiana said. I tried to hold back from hitting the kid.

"This is my fiancée Koga." Kiana said blushing. Then Asagi and Shion looked at each other.

"Uh, Kiana we were all thinking that you might want to become our adoptive mother that is the reason we came." Shion said. Kiana had such a shocked look on her face and then she said, "Of course I mean when I was helping you guys out I was already feeling like your mother." Then we went back to the village and Kiana took the kids to the hut where Sango and Kagome I went up to InuYasha and Miroku.

I guess I had a face that I couldn't hide Miroku said, "What's wrong Koga you seem upset did something happen to you and Kiana?" "No it's, just, now that I know Kiana's okay I want to keep her safe and to officially make her my mate, but I don't know how she'll take it."

"Get her alone in alone tell her all the things you love then ask her." Miroku replied

"How would you know that Miroku?" InuYasha shocked at Miroku.

"My father told me to do that to the woman I found to be perfect and I have someone in mind." Miroku said

"Don't you mean women you lecherous monk?" InuYasha teased

"Okay, then." I said because I was shocked about conversation was going.

_With Kiana_

"Asagi, Ai, Shion, Dai, Roku, Moegi, and Shiori." Kagome said as she hugged the kids. "What are you guys doing here?" She said giggling

"We wanted to visit then we saw Kiana and now we have a mommy." Ai said giggling

"Who?" Kagome exclaimed

"Kiana." Shiori said. I knew Kagome was shocked about all of this all of a sudden so I said, "Koga knows about it and he's fine with it." I said calming Kagome

Then Sango said, "I sense two demonic auras." Then she went got her Hiraikotsu and went outside. Kagome got Tessaiga because she was using it her main weapon since she is a half-demon. I got both of my katanas out as told the kids, "Get behind and stay together." But in a blink of an eye the hut came collapsing upon us and Kagome got grabbed by a figure in a white baboon outfit, then I got grabbed by the same figure and I saw Koga looked up in horror like he knew who it was. "Naraku let Kiana and Kagome go." Koga yelled "While they're in my possession I have control of them now." This Naraku guy said. Then I heard Shiori, Shion, and Ai yell, "Mom!" that made me cry and then the Naraku said, "Crying already but I haven't tortured you yet." Then I saw a wind demon on a feather with a little girl I have seen before named Rin unconscious. "Why do you want me so bad you know I'm a half-demon?"

"I am too, but I know something about that the others don't know like your parents were both demons but you turned out to be a half-demon."

"If you know so much about me you know that my mother was an elemental nymph so I could kill you instantly."

"Yes but you won't I know about the village you burned, killed everyone." I wanted to say more but I knew he was going to have a comeback. I waited a couple minutes later and we were at this castle and I knew it was his. We landed and he threw me in the room, next came Kagome, and then Rin still unconscious. "Why would he leave us in this room even though we could get out?" I asked. Then I looked outside and saw a girl with white hair and white mirror, a girl who looked like the other but with black hair and a red mirror, the wind demon that kidnapped Rin, and a boy in a demon slayer outfit but it was turquoise and yellow. "Never mind then."

"So what was Naraku talking about you burning an entire village."

"It was when I got separated from Koga I went to a village and they let me in but all the people made fun of me, but an old miko helped me out. But she died and they all blamed me every time I went out it was like I was a plague everyone ran they threw stones. Then one day someone found out that I was once traveling with Koga and said they found him and killed him. I didn't believe them at first but then they told a description of what Koga looked like and it was precise. Then I started crying and they made fun of me and I just got so angry I blacked out and I found the village burned and I knew it was me who did it." So I stayed away from villages."

"I wasn't your fault, you're just like InuYasha when he doesn't have his Tessaiga he turns full demon, I guess when you're angry you turn full demon."

"So you don't mind that I'm a half demon?"

"Of course not." Kagome said then Naraku came in and I yelled "What do you want with us!"

"I need you three to be part of my army."

"But Rin and Kagome are humans."

"Yes but Rin won't be attacked by Sesshomaru and if anyone kills Rin Sesshomaru would want to avenge her, with Kagome, Koga nor InuYasha would hurt her, and Kiana no one would hurt her not Sesshomaru, InuYasha, or Koga. So I plan on possessing all of you to help me find the rest of the jewel shard." Then he held up two tainted jewel shard and one went flying towards Rin and went into her forehead and the next went towards Kagome into her forehead and she went unconscious.

Then a boy with purple hair came in with a black circlet tiara and handed it to Naraku and he held up half a tainted jewel. "Because you're a half-demon it takes much more to possess you and so I will take half of the Shikon no Tama that I have and use you for my purposes." Naraku said. Put the half jewel in it and then the boy with purple hair came over and tackled me into the floor and he was shocking stronger than me.

Then Naraku came over and placed the circlet on my head and everything went black.

_With Koga_

"Damn it, damn it, damn it. I couldn't protect her again!" I yelled pounding my hand into Kaede's wall "Koga we will find them calm down." Sango said trying to calm me.

"No you don't get it Kianas' mother was an elemental nymph." I said

"I though she a wolf demon?" InuYasha asked

"She is, her dad was a wolf demon while her mother was elemental nymph, but she was born a half demon."

"How did she become a half demon even though both her parents were full demons?" InuYasha asked

"Elemental Nymphs are demons but are also part humans but mainly demons that is how she became a half demon." Miroku stated

"Yes and with that power in Narakus' hands he can find the jewel shards with ease." I said

**Hope you liked the suspenseful chapter I know I did sorry it took so long to put it out and the next chapter will probably explain some of your questions that were placed in the next chapter there will be a lot of flashbacks so it will be very long.**


End file.
